Kisses From Under The Mistletoe
by Houkanno Yuuhou
Summary: Contains a couple of cuss words...a Christmas fic about a special surprise--Jean and Betsy style--for Kitty...full of WAFFiness, you've been warned...PLEASE! R/R please?


Disclaimer: Been there, done that...you all know. I might work for Marvel one day, but I'll never own the X-books, as much as I'd LIKE to...boo hoo. Btw, this takes place in a different universe where Marvel didn't give Kitty to Claremont!!!! Or Rogue (is that right?), or Ororo...  
  
*...* indicates stressed word  
  
~...~ indicates telepathy  
  
Author's Note: Just a simple Christmasy fic that popped in my head as I was reading the origin of mistletoe (did you know that it really means "bird dung on twig"??? *lmao!*). Of course, done X-Men style...just a story to show what happens around the mansion from Kitty's perspective. Enjoy. Flame me, I don't care, just be kind and show some response. And yes, this is silly and full of WAFFiness (warm and fuzzy feeling), don't have a coronary, I meant it to be to get myself and hopefully some grinches out there in the holiday spirit. MERRY X-MAS!!!!!!! Fruhliche Weihnachten (no umlauts on my PC, oppsie), as Kurt would say....  
  
Kisses From Under The Mistletoe  
By Ruth Richter-Woytsek  
  
Kitty plopped herself onto the massive, blue couch in front of the TV in the Rec Room. As sappy as it sounded to her and others, she could not miss "It's A Wonderful Life." She managed to see it every year, *somehow*, around Christmastime. It was a small piece of sanity in her extraordinary life. Feelings of joy and a sense that everything was right in the world soothed her battered soul every time she watched it; it was like visiting an old friend....  
  
Armed with her private, big bowl of buttery popcorn--'I am definitely going to need exercise time in the Danger Room after eating this!'--she picked up the remote and started flipping through endless satellite channels. News, FOH channel--'Ugh!'--Wheel of Fortune, a new Lila Cheney video from the other side of the multiverse, an alien "soap opera", Jerry Springer, porn--'Blaugh! How can they do that?! That looks like it *hurts*! Interesting though'--  
  
She was interrupted from her thoughts as Jean entered the room. Blush creeping up her neck to her face, she quickly changed the channel and whistled like she was bored, looking for something to do.   
  
Jean tittered softly and caught Kitty's attention. "Was it *that* interesting?" Kitty turned crimson and hung her head in embarrassment. Jean snickered and sweetly whispered, "I won't tell. Not everyone."  
  
Unable to withstand anymore, Kitty let out a hoarse giggle. "Geez, I'm just looking for "It's A Wonderful Life"! I'm trying to get my 'holiday fix'." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. 'Oh geez, I am *so* dead and humiliated if Logan or Kurt find out...'  
  
A sprig of mistletoe appeared from Jean's palm, and she worked at telekinetically hanging it above the doorway. "I wouldn't worry about them. Peter is much more likely to 'flip' if he finds out that his precious 'Katya' was watching a porno--"  
  
"I wasn't watching it!" Kitty again protested. Defending herself wasn't working. 'And Red is right, I need to beware of ballistic, overly angsty Russians tonight. He's not quite a happy camper at Christmas.'  
  
"Ok! Ok," Jean retorted hastily, giving up on their conversation. She continued to mentally hammer the mistletoe to the wood trim, and after a couple of minutes of looking at it from all angles to make sure it was how she wanted it, she joyfully yelled, "Perfect!"  
  
"Whas...tha...fer?" Kitty asked between swallows of popcorn.  
  
She swore Jean's eyes twinkled *brightly* in the dim light. "I want Christmas to be pleasing and joyful this year. And maybe interesting, too."   
  
"Mmm? Interesting?" Finally, she had found the right channel on which her movie was to air.  
  
"Well, I know a bit of history about mistletoe. There's more to it than just kissing. Did you know that if a woman kisses a woman, it means lasting friendship, and if a woman kisses a man, it means that they will marry the next year?" Kitty shook her head. "Also a woman has to *remain* under it until someone kisses her."  
  
Kitty snorted. "And if she doesn't get kissed at all--what's that? She doesn't have any friends or lovers?" Jean shrugged. "Great. At least watching the festivities should be fun," she sighed.  
  
Jean grinned. "Exactly, and I *will* make everyone hold true to the tradition!" With that said, she walked out of the room, leaving Kitty to her movie.  
  
"Sheesh, Jean'll kiss Scott, of course, and Logan'll get Ororo. Kurt'll kiss Betsy--daring man that he is, Warren'll be stuck kissing--heh heh!--Bobby, and I get stuck with you-know-who." She glared at the TV. 'Not that kissing Peter is bad, but I don't want to get sucked up into the *goddess-on-a-pedestal* thing again. Flirting is cute, but he doesn't just want to *flirt*.'  
  
She sighed. Why wasn't life easy like in the movies?  
  
****************************  
  
"...Look, Daddy! Teacher said that every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings!..."  
She didn't try to hold the tears back, even though Jubilee and Kurt had long since joined her.  
  
Jubilee sniffed and cracked her gum. "Puh-leez!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe!" Kurt snapped. He, too, was getting choked up.  
  
"Whad I say? Whad I say?" Jubilee replied, arms flapping comically.  
  
Kitty shushed them both and wiped her eyes with Kleenex just as the bells were ringing, signaling the end. "What a great movie."  
  
"Ja," Kurt answered, still sniffing. He pulled anxiously on his tail. "That movie always makes me happy."  
  
"Like you two are showin' it, all teary-eyed over there!" Jubilee laughed. She stood up and stretched. "If you guys don't mind, Christmas ain't my style. I'm going to bed to catch some zzzz's."   
  
She walked under the mistletoe, and as if rehearsed, Jean jumped from behind the corner, and shouted wildly, "You're under the mistletoe! Now you must wait to be kissed!"  
  
Jubilee groaned. "I was going to bed, you flamin'--"  
  
Logan appeared from behind Jean. "Now there ain't gonna be none o' that, Jubilation. Don't go cussin' out Jeannie." He popped the tab off his beer and took a loving swig.  
  
"But I'm going to bed!" Jubilee repeated, rather warily.  
  
He grinned. "Well, then I guess we can't have ya standin' here on account o' us, now can we?" He gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Now git ta bed."  
  
Jubilee huffed, "*That* was a kiss? All that for some little smack on the cheek?! I want a real kiss if I have to stand here obliging to some silly crap that no one believes in anymore! And--"  
  
Everyone began to tell her to shut up, when Logan reached for her and kissed her on the lips, long and hard. Jubilee swooned. " Now *that*, meine Freunde, was a *kiss*!" Kurt laughed, applauding.  
  
Jubilee was speechless--'A first!'--and instead turned around and headed up the staircase.  
  
Jean sniggered. "Now who's next?" She made no attempt to hide her enthusiasm, and inched toward the sprout on the doorway. "Oh gee!" she cried bogusly. "I'm under the mistletoe!" She gazed into Logan's eyes. "Who's going to kiss me?"   
  
  
Logan and Kurt both moved toward her, leaving Kitty a little miffed. Suddenly, Scott Summers appeared in the doorway and kissed Jean tenderly on the cheek. Kitty laughed. "Hi, sweets!" he sang perkily, and she turned her look of frustration into a look of devotion. He, meanwhile, had spotted the mistletoe. "Who hung that thing up?"  
  
The angered look was back. "I did, *sweet-ums*."  
  
He paid no attention. "Oh, it's ok, I guess." He ran a hand through his disheveled brown hair. "Christmasy."  
  
Jean remained under the twig. "I'm not leaving until I've been properly kissed!"  
  
Scott shrugged and moved toward her when suddenly, Logan shoved him out of the way. "This is a job fer a *real* man, bub."  
  
"What the--" Scott cut himself off as Logan took Jean in his arms and kissed her gently. Kitty covered her eyes. 'I don't have to watch this crap...but the man *can* kiss!' Then suddenly, Logan was shoving his tongue in Jean's mouth, and Scott pulled her away. "That's enough," he said bluntly, and walked Jean with him to the kitchen, scowling all the way.  
  
"Herr Logan," Kurt began, "don't you think that was a little too much--"  
  
Logan put a hand up in the air to shush him. "Nah, he'll get some goods outta it tonight, mebbe. Just did it to *spice* him up." He grinned.  
  
Kitty laughed. "Using what? Chili powder, piss, and vinegar??" She shook her head. "You're in for it now. Scott looks mad enough to level a mountain! Or a certain hairy Canuck."  
  
A big belly laugh came from Logan, filling the entire room in a repeating, psychopathic echo. "Let him bring it then." He finished the rest of his beer and crushed the can in his hand. "I'm off ta grab a bite in the kitchen. Anyone want to go along?" he asked innocently, knowing damn well what would happen in the kitchen.  
  
Kitty shook her head slowly. "Count me out tonight."  
  
"Elf?"  
  
"Ja, it will be an amusing sight," Kurt chuckled. The both of them left for more adventures.  
  
She sighed. 'Alone again. Damn.'  
  
******************  
  
They all sat around the tree, exchanging gifts. It was one of the more pleasant things to do. Even though Kitty never got many gifts in the past--'Because I'm Jewish, and besides, most of 'em really don't know me, *sigh*, but that's no *excuse*'--she still enjoyed watching others' eyes light up at their gifts. Especially at Betsy's gifts, but that was simply because Betsy just read everyone's thoughts and got them what they wanted. 'Well, duh, Kit, it's easier and better than guessing...'  
  
Betsy finished passing out her gifts, and Kitty looked at her, astonished. "What? Nothing for me this year? A lump of coal, or have I been *really* naughty?"   
  
Betsy smiled. Positively sinfully. 'Dammit, she's hiding something.' "Oh, *Katherine*, you'll get yours later, I'm sure."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?? I'm not a telepath, fer golly garsh goodness sakes!!" she spat.  
  
Betsy was not moved, stoic smile still upon her face. "I read your mind, silly git. I gave you what you *really* wanted."  
  
'Git...boy, I wasn't trying to think about Pete...poor Pete, soddin' fool, but he was *my* fool...' She shook the thought from her head, heart already full of enough hurt. "What's that? Nothing?"  
  
"You'll see," was the reply. Jean and Betsy glanced at each other and smirked.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kitty asked, her blood starting to boil. "Are you two planning something??"  
  
Before they could finish, a very chipper Piotr entered the den with presents in his arms. Amazed by his non-melancholy attitude, she watched as he handed some people paintings, some books, and the younger children CDs. Two big boxes he handed to her. "Here, Katya. Merry Christmas!" he said in a "sing-songy" voice. 'Too perky! Has he had a lot of coffee???' "I hope you like them," he whispered, eyes dropping to the floor.  
  
She opened one box. Inside was Illyana's portrait. "Wow!" she squealed, as she hugged the painting to her body. Noticing something black and shiny underneath, she took it out and it was...her old Cat's Laughing jacket? "Oh, Piotr, I thought I'd lost this!" She stood up and put it on. 'Fits like a glove!' "Where'd you get this??"  
  
He smiled. "Brian and Meggan found them in the attic at the manor. Meggan knew you would want them back. It's more from them than me," he said shyly. "Open the next."  
  
She obliged, and the next revealed another painting, only small and of her younger self, sitting on a bench in the garden. The girl had a thoughtful look on her face, as if enjoying the sunset. Orange, red, purple, and yellow mixed in the background and her pale skin reflected them. The trees loomed like dark guardians protecting her. And her hair was flowing gently about her, giving her a faerie appearance. "When was this painted?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
There were remarks of "Nice," "Good job, sugah," "Remy like dat one, mon ami," "Kit-Kat was actually a *kid* once," "Shut up, Jubilation," "Bite me, Wolvie, you forced me down here," and "Most exquisite indeed."  
  
Piotr cleared his throat and proudly said, "I painted it when you first came here. I caught you sitting outside one evening, and," he whispered, "I could not resist painting you." Returning to his artistic demeanor, he started criticizing his own work. "It was a hurried job. It's not my best."  
  
She hugged him. "It's wonderful. Don't say it looks horrible."  
  
"There's more in there," Betsy said quietly, yet with a small amount of amusement in her voice. She pulled out a small crystal figurine that oddly enough looked like Kitty in a ballerina's tutu.  
  
Kitty took it from her and studied it. Flawless. Not one scratch or mistake. "Where'd this come from?"  
  
"Lila Cheney gave it to me years ago on return from a concert. She knew the man who crafted it and did it as a favor to her. She said that he takes images from someone's fondest memories and creates a replica. Lila had him do one for everyone on the team then as a Christmas present. I saved it for you." He blushed. "I hope you like it."  
  
She looked again at the sparkling copy of herself and then to his wonderful midnight-blue eyes. "It's...beautiful," she whispered, holding back tears. She felt so bad about calling him a 'ballistic, angsty Russian' earlier. She suddenly felt bad about all she had ever said about him after their break-up.  
  
~Serves you right, too!~ Jean and Betsy yelled in her head at the same time.  
  
She sighed. They never gave up. Even Ororo was looking pleased.  
  
'*Sigh*'  
  
*****************  
  
Everyone had their turn under the mistletoe. Jean made sure of that. Poor Bobby was beginning to get depressed because no one would kiss him, and Hank made a joke about  
kissing him to make him feel better. Then they both argued. Finally, a sighing Rogue made her way--ignoring the many protests of Remy, of course--over to Bobby, put her hand over his mouth, and kissed him. "Sorry, sugah, haven't got mah 'bracelet' on." She meant the neutralizer that Forge had made for her.  
  
He grinned. "That's ok. Maybe you'll out it on later and--"  
  
Remy took her by the hand and glared at Bobby. "In your dreams, mon ami. And not even then." Rogue giggled.  
  
Finally, everything came to a halt when Betsy pulled Scott under the mistletoe and wouldn't let go. Even Jean's telekinesis was having a hard time. Eventually, a stammering Scott said he had to go, and Jean said that the fun was over. Everyone left Kitty and Piotr alone.   
  
"Umm--'Just my luck!'--I have to go to bed," she murmured, and made her way to the door. She paused under the doorway unexpectedly, and said, "Good night, Piotr. I really did like my gifts."   
  
"Uh, Katya, the mistletoe...." He pointed above her head.  
  
She groaned. 'Did I hear snickering somewhere?' "Damn," she cursed under her breath. She now knew what the "surprise" was. She stood her ground though and laughed. "Traditions. Geez, are you going to *rescue* me or what?"  
  
He smiled and made his way over to her. She was trapped in his eyes again. They sparkled like her figurine in the light. He bent to kiss her and muttered something Russian which she swore was "I love you."   
  
He slid his arms around her waist and pressed delicately against her lips. Delighted at her response, he explored her face and neck with fluttery kisses. She felt herself relaxing with every kiss until he was the only one holding her up. He stopped after what seemed like forever, and she whimpered like a child that has been punished. He put a finger to her mouth and traced her pout.   
  
"Wow," she mouthed, unable to get up enough muster to speak.  
  
"Pozdrevlyayu s prazdnikom Rozhdestva is Novim Godom; Hristos Razdajetsja*, Katya," he spoke lovingly in her ear.  
  
She heard "YES!" come from many sources and snapped back to reality. She cursed herself again, but this time she didn't mind as much.  
  
Laughing, she looked into the handsome Russian's eyes and felt like she was finally at peace again, and then called out, "Jean, what was that stipulation about marrying the man you kiss again?"  
  
Carefree laughter filled the hallways....  
  
  
The End--Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Merry Keshmesh, Fruhliche Weihnachten...and all that stuff, and a Happy New Year!  
  
* by the way, this is Russian for "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year"...like you didn't know, huh?  
  
Hope you liked this ditty. Even if it's just ok, or you don't like it, reply, at least I know it's being read! :) Love, Kat (Ruth-chan)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
